The present invention relates to a device management scheduling method and apparatus thereof.
In general, device management (DM) technology relates to showing (or indicating), to a device management (DM) server (or other network entity), the resources of a device management (DM) client (i.e., a terminal or other user device) as management objects that exist on a device management (DM) tree (or other type of hierarchy structure or logical format that is used for device management), allowing access thereto, and letting the DM server easily manage the terminal.
In such DM technology, the DM server may instruct the terminal to process commands for device management, while the terminal being managed, after immediately performing the corresponding command, may report the results thereof to the DM server. Also, the DM server may request the terminal to change, update, delete or otherwise process a particular function for device management.
One aspect of the present invention is the recognition by the present inventors of the following drawbacks in the related art DM technology. Namely, in the related art, the terminal may request the DM server for DM commands only when there is an error or malfunction within the terminal. As such, the diagnostic procedures of the related art terminal become more expensive, and do not allow effective resolution of diagnostic problems because such problems cannot be anticipated or discovered before they occur.
Thus, in order to address the above drawbacks, the present invention provides a server that generates a scheduling context (or other type of scheduling information) that includes device management information scheduled by the server to allow more effective scheduling to be performed by the terminal.
Also, the present invention provides a terminal that receives the scheduling context from the server and performs the scheduled device management procedures accordingly.